1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an index photograph, ail exposed film package, and a film package producing system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an index photograph which can be combined with an exposed film package containing an exposed film, and to a film package producing system.
2. Description Related to the Prior Art
A known index photograph is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,805,039 and 4,966,285. Frames on an exposed negative film are arranged in a matrix, and printed on photographic paper in a reduced size to obtain the index photograph, which is useful for easy recognition of all the frames on the negative film. To produce an index photograph, a plurality of film pieces are arranged. The negative film is cut into the film pieces to be contained in the film sheath. The film pieces are then arranged on a stage in the sane manner as contained in the film sheath. The film pieces on the stage are retained by a mask plate. The rear of the film pieces is illuminated, so as to print reduced images on photographic paper through a printing lens for reduction in size.
The index photograph has an aspect ratio equal to a contour of the film sheath. The film sheath should be preserved with the index photograph, but might be separated inadvertently from the film sheath, and be lost, as the index photograph has a size that is not convenient for containing and preservation.